To Be A Princess
by DreamsNitemares
Summary: After the murder of his older twin sister, Sasuki, Sasuke takes her place as the heir to the Luna Kingdom. No one knows he exists, in order not to raise suspicion, his parents train Sasuke to look, and act exactly like his late twin. His guard Naruto, sent to protect him from the Solis Kingdom, is the only one other person who knows. But his guard is also hiding secrets. NaruSasu.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons (Later on though)**

**Naruto is five years older than Sasuke.**

* * *

_**In case anyone was wondering where I got the idea for this story, I watching T.V and Barbie Princess and the Pauper came on, the song that happened to be playing was To Be A Princess. This came into my mind after writing a certain part in the Sixth Chapter of Giving...I also saw a very cute picture of Sasuke and his female form which helped with the idea. I have no idea if I will continue so let me know what you think. Sorry it's so short, if I continue the chapters will be longer I promise.**_

* * *

**Bad Things Happen On Stormy Nights**

It was a rainy night, the world was filled with the flashes of light and the crash of thunder. That he the night he became scared, terrified of thunder storms because that was the night when everything changed.

He was a forbidden child, a twin. His parents loved and cared for him but he was not allowed to be seem by the public. If they knew their queen had given birth to twins there would have been an uproar. His older twin sister Sasuki was the heir to the throne and his role model. She was perfect in every way, she was good at everything it seemed. He was almost jealous of her, she was allowed to go outside and play, he had never been outside before, and he was not allowed out of his room. He had never been able to explore every nook of the castle like she did. He did not have a tutor like she did.

Of course he knew how to read and write as well as mathematics and arithmetic as well. His mother and father taught him on their free time sometimes, his sister was the one who taught him most of the things he knew. She often brought books from the library for him to read in the dim candle light of his room, there was only a small high up window that was far about his head he was not allowed a bigger one for his parents feared he would be seen by a traveler or guard.

He did not blame them, nor was he mad at his caged life. He was able to help them from the shadows sometimes too, he was proud to be able to offer some relief to his mother who often fret about him being found. Twins were cursed after all. He seemed to have the bad luck it appeared in this life, being locked away in a room with no one to talk to.

Perhaps that's what made him so distant to his parents and sibling. He rarely talked, well both of them were quiet but he was even more so. They had after all grown up to be proper and posed, serious at all times. That was the rule in their family, appearances were very important after all. They had to look perfect at all times, even he who would never be seen.

They were identical twins his sister and him. Both had black hair, his was neatly trimmed to reach his chin while hers spilled in gently waves down her back to reach the middle portion. They both had coal black eyes that sparkled with childhood innocence and hope. Her skin color was slightly tanner then his because she was outside more, but they were both extremely pale like their parents.

It was late at night the ticking clock on the wall told him so from what he could make out in the dim lighting of the candle that lit the room in a gentle flickering light. He was scared of the dark, it felt so big and empty. Since his room was always locked on the inside from the outside he was unable to run to his parents or sister's room if he got scared, not that he knew where they were in the first place.

He listened quietly hidden under his covers as heavy rain pelted the window and cold stone of the walls, flinching at every flash of light and curling up more at every rumbling thunder. He clung tightly to the large fluffy pillow, one of the many that covered his bed, in hopes to drown out the storm. His heart pounded loudly in his chest and he tried make it calm down, it only seemed to speed up.

He looked up to where the window was in hopes of seen the storm ending, all he saw was the black stone, the angle of the window prevented him from seeing the sky, the window was odd too, no matter where he stood in the large room he could never see the sky, he was just too short. He hoped one day when he was taller he would be able to see the sky outside the window knowing he would probably never actually go outside.

He jumped slightly as the door banged open and immediately hid deeper under his covers. Bare feet slapped against the tiles before the covers were ripped over. He found himself staring terrified up at the tear filled eyes of his parents.

"Thank Kami, Sasuke." His mother breathed pulling him to her. He blinked in surprise but wrapped his small arms around her neck confused as to why she was sobbing. Until he saw the bloody body of his twin laying in his father's arms. Scrambling up he quickly moved to her, whimpering he reached out to shake her shoulder.

"Sasuki?..." He whispered voice cracking as tear slid down his cheeks. Earlier that night he had awoken to pain twisting in his chest and the sense that something horrible had happened. He thought it was just how he had been laying with his fist twisted under his chest pressing into her ribcage. "Come on...I-It's not funny...please...wake up..."

His mother gathered him close but he refused to let go of the cold still hand that he had grasped tightly. His wide eyes never left her closed ones, it looked like she had been sleeping when the murderer had killed her. He buried his face into his mother's chest and screamed, cried and sobbing hoping he would wake up to see this was all some nightmare his mind had made up after he had eaten a piece of cake that Sasuki had gotten him to share before bed. Everything was a haze after that. His mother picked him up gently, he was light for his age of ten something his mother often voiced worried he wasn't eating enough. That night was the first time he left his room, he did not remember a thing, he just say a blur of red and gray from the carpets and stone.

Despite the storm outside the King and Queen made a decision traveling deep into the woods they took a priest, the man was about to die in the morning for committing treason, Sasuki was buried in the forest a place his mother informed him later that was one of her favorites. No one knew of the grave except the three, they made sure to visit often and secret usually at night where no one would see them. Because after all twins were a curse, but now, now he wasn't truly a twin anymore he had always thought of himself at the one who took the curse from his beloved twin so she could live a happy life. But it seemed in the end she was the one who took it from him.

He awoke the next morning nestled in his mother's lap where he had cried himself to sleep beside the large fireplace in his parents bedroom after they had gotten back. His father was staring into the flickering embers of the dying fire lost in his grief, his mother appeared to be sleeping. After all when the sun rose they would no longer be one short, because he never was supposed to be alive. Grieving was not to be done when the sun was out. He looked up to his mother surprised to see her awake staring sadly down at him.

"Sasuke..." She started with a shaking breath to steady herself. "I have a request of you...As you know twins are a curse...we have hid you from the world, no one else besides us and the King and Queen as well as their son of the Solis Kingdom know you exist..." She gently took his small hands in hers. "We need you to become Sasuki, no one can know that she is dead. Can you do that for your father and I?" She asked, he looked up into her black eyes knowing it pained her to ask such things. The child nodded.

"Yes, mother, I will become my sister." He stated softly she nodded pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you, my son..." She whispered.

"We should contact the Solis Kingdom...They would want to know.." His father spoke up softly voice raspy from the tears he had shed and the pain he was suffering.

Sasuke observed his father, he had not inherited the man's broad shoulders and stern looks. The man was silent and reserved but then again all Uchiha's were. He had dark brown, almost black hair with black eyes.

He had defiantly, much like his late twin, inherited his mother's gentle curved looks. She was graceful and elegant, she could be loud and funny at times but it was rare. She had milky pale skin with black hair and black eyes.

That day his mother pulled him into a quiet room, he learned how to act like his twin first, since he spent most of his evenings with her it was a surprisingly simple task, though it pained him to take her place he did not voice his words. Dresses proved to be a challenge it took him a few hours to figure out how to maneuver in them but after a while he was able to gracefully glide just like his mother. Luckily heals would not come until later when he reached a more mature age. He proved to be pretty clumsy when it came to dancing when they had gotten to it a few days later. He fell quite a few times much to his parents' amusement as well as his own. By the end of the week due to his quick learning skills, and some late night studying, he acted exactly like Sasuki. His mother explained it was easier for him because he had already acted much like her and had been taught much of the same things.

He went outside for the first time in his life that weekend, he did not count the burial of his twin as going outside. He had wanted his first time to be happy so that weekend when his parents decided to teach him horseback riding he view it as his first time.

Horses unnerved him, they were big and tall. He knew they usually meant now harm but they were very tricky when it came to reading them. His instructor, helped him up with gentle hands and calming words, apparently his sister had been quite scared of them. Acting his part carefully he gripped onto the reins tightly even though the instructor had a lead on the horse to guide him around. This horse if he proved to like it would become his. He surprisingly found side saddle or English riding comfortable, where regular riding made the ride more bumpy, in his opinion. He had fallen off a few times thankfully he was wearing riding clothes so he did not get any of his dresses dirty. He grew to love the horse named Night Star because of her black coat with a simple white four point star on her muzzle. He often rode her on his days off or when he needed a break from studying.

Over the weeks he found himself forgetting that he was Sasuke and not Sasuki. He was still called Sasuke in private by his parents but the name was odd to him now, stranger. He was sure if it wasn't for his body being that of a male he would have long since forgotten. He was oddly alright with forgetting, because while he was Sasuki he could forget that he was a cursed twin. Sasuki to the public was the only child of the King and Queen, there was and would never be Sasuke.

It was a crisp cold snow covered day when he was called to the throne room by his father and mother. Taking a seat beside his mother after carefully arranging his dress and folding his hands in his lap, the action had become automatic for him he no longer had to carefully think before doing things, he had completely become his twin in all but body. He watched a tall male walk into the room bowing to the rulers before kneeling on the ground on one knee. A helmet covered his head, black as night and eerie. The male himself was covering in all black, black pants and shirt, gloves covered his hands and laced up boots his feet.

"It is good to see you again, Naruto. You may remove your helmet you are a friend here." His father spoke up voice echoing through the hall. Sasuke watched curiously but kept a blank face as the gloved hands pulled the helmet off. Bleach blonde hair seemed to glow in the sun light that spilled from the windows. The male looked up to meet the King's gaze with azure eyes. The man was breathtaking, tanned skin from hours of being outside, scars that looked like whiskers marked the thin stern face. Naruto it appeared was not much older then him, Sasuke guessed around the age of fifteen, he was also of the Solis Kingdom, there were well known for their blonde or red hair and blue or green eyes. Masters of weaponry they were the Luna Kingdom's, Sasuke's home, allies in war. The Kings and Queens of the Solis and Luna Kingdoms were good friends and often visited one another. But due to the upcoming war against the Sound Kingdom they had not visited in a while, although they did remain in close contact.

"It is good to see you as well Lord and Lady Uchiha." The taller male smiled gently.

"You have grown up so much!" Mikoto smiled back. "I assume you are the solider King and Queen Namikaze sent to us?"

"That is correct, I will be guarding Princess Sasuki, until the threat is destroyed or my life is extinguished in battle." The male nodded lightly. "I am also aware of the entire story, the King and Queen felt it necessary to be told everything. I have taken the Vow of Silence to ensure I never speak a word of it unless to the whom know."

Sasuke shuddered softly the Vow of Silence was a deadly one. A marking, usually branded and enchanted on the bearer was a morbid one. If broken the bearer would suffered an extremely agonizing death to pay for their sin of talking.

"Will you be willing to show us it?" Fugaku asked.

The male nodded tugging off his shirt. The three cringed normally the brand was small but this one was of true seriousness. They watched as the bandages unraveled from the tanned body revealing the markings that began in a swirl at the blonde's stomach trailing in the form of the yin-yang dragons around the torso and ended to spiral down his arms one dragon for each. The skin was still red and fresh. Sasuke found himself blushing faintly at the toned arms and six pack abs on the skin which had seen many battles from the scars that marked it.

"I apologize, it is still fairly fresh." The male smiled softly wrapping the markings back up before tugging on his long sleeve shirt.

"Very well, please leave us." The King ordered waiting until all of the guards left the room before standing from his throne and shaking Naruto's hand firmly. "It is good to see you healthy and well, a few months ago Sasuki was murdered by a assassin in the dead of night. The man had yet to be caught and we fear he will come back...Sasuke is, as you know Sasuki's younger twin brother. We have been hiding him from the public all of these years in fear that they would revolt after discovering their Queen had twins. You may if he allows it, address him as Sasuke in private but in public he is to be called Sasuki at all times, no one is to know he is not her."

"Come greet your guard, dear." His mother smiled encouragingly. Sasuke stood from his seat with the same grace as his mother that had come with months of endless practice. Gliding over to the male he dipped into a curtsy.

"I entrust my care to you." He straightened looking down that the male from where he was a few steps lower.

"I understand." Naruto smiled to him before taking a pale hand, Sasuke couldn't stop his blush as a soft kiss was pressed to the delicate skin. "It is a pleasure to serve you, my lady."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well..." Sasuke replied softly trying to pulling himself away from the entrancing blue eyes that stared into his soul. But it seemed his blue eyed guard had already taken him away.

* * *

_**Do you want me to continue this story?**_

* * *

**Please, ****Please**** Review. Any and all flames, suggestions, and random comments of any kind are greatly appreciated. **

**(I strive to better my writing style, anything helps.)**

**Any ideas would be fantastic.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
